A Second Chance
by Lady Shadowlight
Summary: Sarah died the night that her niece, Anna was born. Anna dreams about Sarah constantly. Anna wishes herself away one night, and her father, Toby hears it. Toby demands that Jareth give her back. Toby runs the labyrinth. And everyone learns new things
1. Default Chapter

**DISCLAIMER**  I don't own anything about this story, except maybe Anna.  Everything else is owned by the nice Jim Henson Compnay.

**THE BEGINNING**

Anna Elizabeth Sarah Williams was an unusual girl.  She enjoyed daydreaming and writing rather than doing anything else.  She dreamed of her dead aunt often, almost nightly.  She dreamed of Sarah's life, of Sarah's death.  Sometimes when she told her father about her dreams her father turned white, and quickly changed the subject.

Her father once told her that her dreams were real, that what she dreamed of had actually happened….to Sarah, her aunt.  Anna had dreamed of her aunt so much that she felt as if she knew her aunt, right down to her last thought as she was hit by the semi truck that had taken her life.  She knew everything that her aunt had known, right down to the book that her aunt had loved so much.  The book that had become so real.  The book that had been enacted the night that she had wished Anna's father away.  The Goblin king and all his subjects had become more real to Sarah.  More Substantial than her own life.  The goblins that Sarah often associated with, and the Goblin King, Jareth, that Sarah had avoided at all costs.  But Anna had no control over the dreams.  They came when they wanted to, and never any more often or less.  

Anna dreamed.  She dreamed of ordinary things, of girls meeting boys, and boys meeting girls.  Then she dreamed of her aunt.  Her aunt running down labyrinthine passages, climbing odd stairs that went every way, and of…….dancing.  Anna thought this all was a bit weird considering that her aunt had died the night that Anna had been born.

Anna turned over.  She   was dreaming of goblins and of magic words now.  All she heard in her dreams were the word 'I wish' said in a male voice.  The voice sounded so lonely, so utterly alone.  She wished that she could help the owner of the voice. But she was trapped in her dreams.   Toby, Anna's father heard Anna turn over and thought that something might be wrong, so he went to check on his daughter.

 "I wish that the goblins could come and take me away."  Anna murmured in her sleep.  Instantly Anna was gone.  Toby had heard his daughter say those words in her sleep.  Toby's face turned white with shock. He had just seen his daughter disappear, and he knew where to, also.

"Damn you Jareth, you give me back my daughter, she's only sixteen!"  Toby shouted at the room.  A David Bowie poster fell off the wall from the vibrations from his voice.  

"What do you want, you annoying man?" A deep voice came from the window.  The window blew open, and a white owl flew in.   The owl morphed into a tall man.  He was wearing tight grey pants, and a loose white shirt, over the loose white shirt he wore a black jacket lined with purple.

"I want my daughter!  That's what I want.  How dare you take her away from me, Jareth?" Toby yelled at the man.  Jareth smiled a cruel, but handsome smile.  

"I can't just give her back to you.  She wished herself away.  True she was unconscious at the time, so I'll give you a chance."  Jareth turned and tossed a crystal.  "You'll have to run the Labyrinth.  It will be harder than when your sister ran it for you, and you'll only get your daughter if she _wants_ to come home.  It will all be up to her in the end."  When Jareth turned back around the two was standing on a hill before a giant Labyrinth.  Toby looked down at it, and realized just how much trouble his sister had gone through for him.  His sister that had died sixteen years ago in an automobile accident, the night that Anna had been born.

"And if I run this labyrinth of yours I get my daughter back?"  Toby asked Jareth.  

"Yes.  That is what I said."  Jareth turned around, and waved his hand, and a clock appeared.  "But you only have thirteen hours, and if she wishes to stay here…."  Jareth took a few steps back and started to disappear..."  She will stay here no matter what you say.  Your thirteen hours are now beginning."  Jareth disappeared completely, and his voice echoed around Toby.

Toby looked at the labyrinth once more, and then started down the hill towards it.  There wasn't much scenery to look at he thought.  The dirt was red, and it looked like everything else was too.  Then he got closer to the labyrinth, and saw two lakes, but no door.  There was a small goblin spraying the grass there.  He decided to ask the goblin for help.

"Excuse me sir, but..."  Toby started, but then was interrupted.

"I ain't no sir.  Me name's Hoggle."  Hoggle said defensively.  He looked at Toby.  Toby was much taller than Hoggle.

"Ok Hoggle.  How do you get into this labyrinth?  I don't see any doors."  Toby said.

"Then you ain't looking" Hoggle told Toby.  Then Hoggle seemed to recognize some features in Toby's face.  "Is you Toby Williams?  Sarah's brother?"  

"Yes I am.  Did you know Sarah?"  Toby asked Hoggle.

"Yes I did.  How is the little lady?"  Hoggle asked.

"I'm afraid she's dead.  She died in a car accident.  Sixteen years ago, the night my daughter was born.  It was horrible."  Toby told Hoggle.  "And now Jareth has my daughter."

"What?"  Hoggle gasped for air when he learned that Sarah was dead.  He hadn't heard from Sarah for over sixteen years, but he hadn't known why.  Then the rest of what Toby had said sunk in.  "Jareth has your daughter?  How did he get her?  And what's her name?"  

"Yes.  Jareth got her because somehow she wished herself away while she was asleep.  Her name is Anna.  Well, her full name is Anna Elizabeth Sarah Williams."  Toby told Hoggle.  

"Well, I'll help you as much as I can.  The labyrinth has been changed a lot over the years, so I don't know how much help I can be.  Jareth went crazy about sixteen years ago, and destroyed parts of it, and created new bits and pieces of it.  It's not the same labyrinth that Sarah went through at all." Hoggle told Toby.

"Well let's get started.  I only have thirteen hours."  Toby told Hoggle. 


	2. The first hour

Disclaimer: Labyrinth=Not Mine  
  
The First Hour  
  
Anna slept on. The transfer from her bed to the Midnight black bed she was now lying on had not disturbed her a bit. Her long blonde hair and pale skin made a sharp contrast to the color of the sheets. Jareth stood over Anna, watching her sleep. Jareth sighed as he watched her. She was so beautiful, he thought. Anna rolled over, and sighed. Slowly her emerald green eyes opened to see Jareth standing over her. She thought nothing of it, only that she had not yet woken up. She sat up slowly, and began to realize that it was not a dream.  
  
"Who are you, and why am I here?" She asked Jareth. She looked around the room she found herself in. It was all black, the walls, the dresser, the armoires, the doors. The only spots of color in the room were her, Jareth, and the window.  
  
"I am Jareth, King of the Goblins. You are here because you wished yourself away in your sleep. My Goblins granted your wish, and here you are." Jareth answered, with a wave. "Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Yes. I'm fine thank you." Anna answered. She was feeling as if she were still dreaming, so she pinched her arm. "Oww." Nope, she mused, she wasn't dreaming. It was all real. Anna stood up, and looked around. Then she looked at herself. She was still wearing the grey sweatpants, and the blue t-shirt that she had gone to bed in.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Jareth asked. Anna just nodded. "Then, if you would be so kind as to follow me to the dining room." Jareth went to the door, and waited for Anna to follow after him. Anna walked after Jareth, out the door, and down a hallway.  
  
As they were walking down the hall, with Jareth in the lead, a small goblin ran up, and spoke to Jareth. The goblin spoke so low that Anna could not hear what it said. Finally, once the goblin was done talking to Jareth, Jareth turned to Anna.  
  
"I must go. The dining room is on the other side of that door. When I return, I must speak to you about something most important. It is about you, and the labyrinth. A goblin will come for you when you are finished, and will lead you back to the room in which you woke in." Jareth told Anna, and then disappeared in a bright, crystalline flash.  
  
Anna went through the door that Jareth indicated. In the room she found a table full of food. She got herself enough to fill her stomach, and then wondered around the dining room. There were no windows, and only one door. Anna became bored waiting for a goblin to come and get her, and started for the door. She had just gotten to the door when it opened, and a tall goblin walked in.  
  
"Miss? My name is Habra. I am to be your guide back to the room." Habra introduced herself. Habra was a tall goblin. Almost as tall as Anna. Anna was only five foot six inches, and she would guess that Habra was almost five feet tall. Habra led Anna down the hallways to the room in which Anna had wakened in. Anna entered the room, but Habra stayed outside.  
  
"If you need anything, please knock on the door. I'll be right outside." Habra told Anna, and then shut the door, locking Anna in the room.  
  
Anna looked around the room once more. She walked towards the window, and looked outside. She watched the labyrinth outside the window. Walls moved, and dead ends formed as she watched. Evidently someone was running the labyrinth. Anna watched the labyrinth walls move, so mesmerized that she couldn't move. Then a clock chimed one, which made Anna jump.  
  
Once Toby had made friend with Hoggle it was easy for him to get past the first obstacle of the labyrinth. Getting in the gates was as simple as walking up to the wall, and seeing the double doors. The next obstacle wasn't as easy.  
  
"Hoggle? There's no turns or twists to these walls. How is this a labyrinth without any turns or twists?" Toby asked Hoggle.  
  
"Bah. Youse just needs to finds the worm. That's the trick to this bit of the labyrinth." Hoggle informed Toby.  
  
"So how do I find this worm?" Toby asked Hoggle as they walked.  
  
"Byse whats we're doin'. We gotta keep walkin' and sooner or later the worm'll find us." Hoggle told Toby. Toby grew impatient as they walked. It seemed to Toby as if they had been walking for at least an hour. Finally Toby punched the wall angrily.  
  
"'ey. Wot do ye think ye're doin'? Punchin' me 'ouse like that?" A small voice said. Toby looked around, looking for the voice, but couldn't see anyone.  
  
"Down 'ere." The voice said, and then Toby looked down. He saw the bright blue worm on a bit of a stone jutting out of the wall. He kneeled down to get a better look at the worm.  
  
"I do apologize for hitting your home, sir. But you must understand. My daughter has been taken by the Goblin King, and I wish to get her back." Toby told the worm.  
  
"Eh. I'm guessin' I can forgive ye then. But don't be doin' it agin." The worm said. "And me name's Nargle."  
  
"Well Nargle, I won't Do you know the way out of this bit of the Labyrinth?" Toby asked the worm.  
  
"Aye. There's one right behind you." Nargle told Toby. Toby looked behind him in disbelief.  
  
"That's just a wall. There's no way through it." Toby looked once again. Yup. Still a wall.  
  
"Don't look with your eyes man. Just stand up, close your eyes, and walk, and you'll find out the there's a door there." Nargle told Toby with a bit of an annoyed expression on his face.  
  
"Ok." Toby said, and stood up. Toby closed his eyes, and turned around and began walking.  
  
"You's mights wants to stop now." Hoggle told Toby. "Your about to walks into a wall."  
  
Toby stopped and looked around. He wasn't where he had been. He was in a small passageway that he could go to the left or right in. He turned around, and saw Nargle sitting where he had left him.  
  
"Thank you Nargle." Toby said, and then walked to his left. Nargle just smiled at the spot that Toby had been standing at, and then went back into his house.  
  
Toby walked a few steps, and the walls began to change. The bricks were replaced by limestone, and the red brick faded away. He looked behind him, and the walls behind him were limestone also.  
  
"What's going on?" Toby asked Hoggle.  
  
"The Labyrinth changes all the time. You haves to gets to the right markers by the right times or you wont win your way through." Hoggle told Toby.  
  
"It changes? That's not fair." Toby told Hoggle. Toby walked down the path that was formed by the walls. "Do you have any idea what the next marker might be?"  
  
"No. Not this time. It changes all the time." Hoggle told Toby. "And the only one who knows all the markers at any given time is Jareth, the Goblin King. An' I don' think 'e'd wan' to tell you." Hoggle told Toby. Toby's shoulders slumped as they came to a set of doors. The doors were identical, and there wasn't anyway to tell them apart. Toby looked around to see that all the paths had ended there and that they were now in a dead end.  
  
"This blasted Labyrinth." Toby said wearily. "I guess we have to go into one of the doors. Do you know where either of them lead?" Toby asked Hoggle.  
  
"No." Hoggle told the man.  
  
"I guess I'll just have to choose one, and hop it gets me to the right place." Toby said. He walked over to the door on the left, and opened it. The other side was dark, and he couldn't see anything. He stepped inside and Hoggle followed him. Both of them fell into a dark hole. They fell for what seemed like a long time. Then they landed on a hard ground. Toby laid there for a while. Hoggle instantly jumped up and looked around. It was so dark that he couldn't see anything. Hoggle dug around in a pocket, and found a bit of a candle. He lit the candle, and looked around with the light.  
  
"We're in an oubliette." Hoggle told Toby. Toby sat up slowly, testing different bits of himself to make sure that no bones were broken.  
  
"What's an oubliette?" Toby asked, and then remembered something Sarah had told him years ago. "Never mind. Do you know a way out?"  
  
"Yes." Hoggle said huffily. He walked over to the door, and opened the right handle. The door opened into a small passageway. Toby stood up, and followed Hoggle out into the hallway. A small round crystal hit Toby's shoe, and bounced off.  
  
"Uh oh." Was all Hoggle had to say, and then they followed the crystal. The crystal led them to Jareth.  
  
"And how do you find my labyrinth?" Jareth asked Toby.  
  
"Well, it does seem to be a bit difficult. But I think I can manage it to some degree." Toby told him.  
  
"Really. Well. Your daughter is quite beautiful, isn't she?" Jareth asked Toby.  
  
"You leave my daughter alone. Don't go any where near her!" Toby shouted at Jareth and his voice echoed through the small hallway.  
  
"Tch. Never yell at the Goblin King. Lesson one." Jareth said, and summoned a crystal. A crystal flashed into existence in his hand, and he threw it down the hallway. In a flash there was a loud grinding noise, and Toby could see a machine made mostly of blades, and drills coming down the hallway towards them.  
  
"I'll see you later. And Hoggle, I'm going to give you a new job....You can be the keeper of the bog of eternal stench after this." Jareth said as he stepped backward....and disappeared.  
  
"Run!" Hoggle shouted, and Toby and Hoggle ran. They ran as fast as they could down the hallways, but was stopped by a huge gate. They tried to climb the gate, but couldn't because of the spikes at the top. Finally Toby noticed a small wooden door in the wall.  
  
"Quick!" Toby said, and ran to the door. The door was locked so he broke it down and ran in. Hoggle followed just as the machine reached them.  
  
"What was that?" Toby asked Hoggle as the machine passed them.  
  
"It was the cleaners." Hoggle said, with a note of fear in his voice. Toby looked around; trying to find a way out of the place they now found themselves in. He saw no door, no ladder, and no windows. There was light coming from a skylight, however. And then Toby heard a clock chime one.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I would have had this up sooner, (like two months ago) but I was plagued by misfortunes. I lost my disk. I had to work a lot of hours. My mom lost her job, and I ended up having to pay all the bills, and then I lost my notebook. But now it's up. And what's to come next? Why the second hour of course. There will be more Jareth and Sarah interaction, and Toby is going to get mad at the labyrinth. Hoggle is going to meet a nice fairy, and he won't believe his eyes. Also Toby may meet a previous runner of the labyrinth, one that lost. And Jareth is going to tell Anna something about the labyrinth that may change her life.......  
  
Please review and let me know how you like it so far. 


	3. the second hour

SECOND HOUR

A clock chimed one somewhere. Anna jumped, and looked around the room she was in. There was nothing different, so she went back to watching the Labyrinth move.

"Be careful of who you trust." A soft feminine voice whispered in Anna's ear. Anna looked around once again, but saw nothing. How odd, Anna thought. She was hearing voices. Anna went back to watching a wall move, when she suddenly heard a soft pop.

"Beautiful, Isn't it?" Jareth asked Anna, edging in beside her so that he could look out the window at the moving labyrinth walls.

"Yes." Anna said softly, noticing the way Jareth's arm brushed hers. She looked up at Jareth, but Jareth was staring at the labyrinth. "You said you needed to talk to me?"

"Yes." Jareth shifted his weight and brought his mismatched eyes up to meet her green eyes. "Perhaps we'd be more comfortable elsewhere. If I may?" Jareth asked. Anna nodded, and Jareth threw a crystal ball up in the air. Anna closed her eyes, and it felt as if she were sitting in a very fast car. When she opened her eyes, she was sitting in a large, overstuffed chair, and Jareth was in a chair in front of her. The room was small, and only had the two chairs and a small table in it. The door was behind Jareth, and there was a small fireplace to her left. There were no windows, and no other way out. Anna sighed.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Anna asked Jareth. Jareth held up one hand, as if he was signaling for silence. Anna looked at Jareth with an odd look on her face. Jareth, sat there, as if he was waiting for someone. Slowly a woman that looked familiar to Anna materialized behind Jareth. Anna just looked at her. The woman looked misty at first, as if she couldn't remember what she looked like. Then she became clear. The woman looked exactly like Anna's aunt. She had long brown hair, pale skin, and was tall. The woman smiled at Anna, and shook her head.

"Jareth cannot see, or hear me yet. I'm Sarah, your aunt." Sarah told Anna. "This place is where I woke up after the accident. I'm sorry about that." At that Sarah shook her head. "I wish I had been there when you were born. I've been watching over you. I just didn't know you were sensitive to me." Anna sat there, trying to absorb what she had just been told. While Anna was trying to make sense of what she'd been told, Sarah became sharper, clearer, and moved to the small table. Jareth stood up when he saw her.

"Sarah!" Jareth said, and hugged her. "Anna, this is Sarah, your aunt."

"We've met." Sarah said, and pulled away from Jareth. Sarah sat on the small table between the two chairs.

"There are some things you need to know about the Labyrinth." Sarah told Anna. "Things that anyone here should know, like if you have ever been here, when you die, you come back here." Sarah glared at Jareth, and then shook her head. "Anyway there are a few things that Jareth needs to tell you. And then you and I need to talk. So, I'll be back when you are finished talking." And with that Sarah slowly faded away.

Anna sat, still a bit stunned. It wasn't everyday that you met somebody who was dead after all. Jareth let Anna absorb everything for a few moments, then spoke.

"Anna, Sarah is right. There are a few things I should tell you about the Labyrinth. Among those things that I should tell you, who exactly is running the labyrinth right now." Jareth smiled an odd smile.

"What things?" Anna asked. "And why is my aunt here instead of heaven?"

"That's among some of the things I should tell you." Jareth said, and then sighed. He leaned back. "This may take some time. We don't have a lot, but I'll try to tell you the most important parts, OK?" Jareth asked. Anna nodded.

"The first thing you should know is that when you come to the labyrinth something essential in you changes. It isn't obvious, and it isn't exactly clear what it is. But you are touched by it. You will never be able to forget the labyrinth or what happens there. You never forget it." Jareth stopped, as if unsure what to say next. "When your aunt wished your father away that night, she didn't really know what she was doing. Your brother was affected of course, as was Sarah. Sarah made friends she would never be able to forget, and Toby had memories of me and the goblins. Sarah also learned some important life lessons, which she would never have learned otherwise."

"So the labyrinth changes you. I knew that from my dreams of Sarah. She came here a bit child like, and left more like an adult than the child she had been. And my father has told me a bit about what happened while he was here. You sang to him because he was frightened." Anna smiled at Jareth, and Jareth instantly smiled back at her.

"H remembered it that way?. I was irritated because he wouldn't stop crying, so I sang so he would quiet down, actually." Jareth leaned forward, towards Anna.

"Now another thing you should know. Sarah was the only one to ever successfully win her way through my labyrinth, and she had help. Your father is now running the labyrinth for you. He heard you wish yourself away and demanded a chance to get you back. There are things that I can't tell you right now, but I might be able to tell you later, closer to his thirteenth hour." Jareth sighed.

"I know you didn't know what you were doing when you wished yourself away, but I need to tell you what you did do. There are things happening here, and you seem to be the catalyst for them right now. The Labyrinth has been slowly growing sleepy and dull, and now it is waking up with a vengeance. If it decides that your father should not win, then there is nothing I can do. I have set some friend in his path, though. The same friends that your aunt had that helped her through the labyrinth, when she ran it, Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo. I hope that they will be able to help him." Jareth told Anna. For some reason Anna had the feeling that he was lying, or not telling her everything.

"You may have a choice to make when the thirteenth hour comes, like Sarah had a choice. But it will not be the same choice as she had. I'm sure it will be different. I have some hopes that I may be able to influence that labyrinth like I used to, but I am not sure. It seems to be a bit more powerful, for some reason, and I do not like it." Jareth leaned back in his chair. Anna sat, and thought through everything she had just been told. Finally she reached a conclusion.

"So you're saying that my father is running the labyrinth for me. I will have a choice to make at the thirteenth hour, but you won't tell me what it is. You're also saying that anyone who comes here is changes, but you don't know how. I somehow get the feeling that you're trying to lead me on some kind of goose chase." Anna looked at Jareth suspiciously. "And the labyrinth has a mind of its own."

Jareth just nodded. Then a small chime sounded, and Sarah appeared.

"You're time is up Jareth. That was the half-hour chime. You said I could have the fourth half hour with Anna all to myself." Sarah looked at Jareth until he nodded.

"I'll be back before the hour chime." Jareth said, and then produced a crystal from his jacket. "I'll see you both later." And with that Jareth threw the crystal and disappeared. Sarah sat in the seat Jareth had just vacated, and waited for a few moments. Anna just looked at Sarah, and then started to open her mouth. Sarah lifted her hand in a 'stop' motion, and Anna closed her mouth. Finally Sarah put her hand down.

"He was listening in. Now he's not." Sarah said simply. "What did he tell you?"

"Well, that the labyrinth has a mind of its own, that dad's running the labyrinth, and that everyone who comes here gets changed some how." Anna summed up everything in a few words.

"Well, all that is true. But he left out a few things too. You get tempted to stay. All the time. You may fall in love with someone, or make friends that you just can't leave behind. But sometimes it's better not to trust the illusion that the labyrinth forms. I am…" Sarah paused for a moment, as if she were searching for words. "I am outside of the labyrinth, as is Jareth. But he is tied to the labyrinth as I am not. I came here almost...voluntarily at my death. I can leave at anytime, and I have. But I heard your wish, and I came back. I let Jareth know that I wanted to speak to you years ago if you ever wished yourself away. And he has kept that promise." Sarah smiled a sad smile. "Jareth didn't know what he was offering when he tried to make me stay that time. He was offering a chance of slavery. Be careful of him. Be careful of who you trust."

"You. You were the one who told me that in that room, while I was looking at the labyrinth." Anna said, suddenly.

"Yes. I did not wish for you to be sucked into a goblin rebellion. There are forces at work here right now. There is a faction of the goblins who believe that Jareth is getting old and careless in his ruling. That he should be replaced…by one of them. That he let me win. He did no such thing. I won my way through the labyrinth. And there is no doubt in my mind that Toby will win his way here. Though I have a feeling that you may not leave here." Sarah said softly, sadly.

"Sarah." Anna leaned forward. "I don't know why I am here now. All I know that I have dreamed of the labyrinth all of my life. I have dreamed of you all my life. All I know is that I wished myself here, and I know why I did it too. I heard Jareth. He was lonely. There was a lot of pain in his voice, and I want to help him."

"I know. There has always been a lot of pain in Jareth. From what I've learned, since I've come here this time, it stems from his childhood. There is nothing anyone can do for some of his pain, but the right person could take a lot of his pain away." Sarah leaned forward, earnestly. "But I don't know if you could be that person. What if you only make it worse?"

"I don't want to hurt him, only help him." Anna said, and then sighed. "If in no other way than a friend." Anna leaned back and looked at her aunt. Sarah nodded and looked down.

"You need to understand something about the labyrinth. Things are not always as they seem here. There are things that no one has been able to see or understand for years. I've spoken to other ghosts, who have been here for a while, as I have been. They've told me things that others haven't seen. And they haven't all talked to each other." Sarah leaned forward again.

"Once the Labyrinth was alive. It had a conscience of its own. Jareth only managed to shape the labyrinth in those days, and the labyrinth would judge you as you ran it. If it determined that you were worthy, then you managed to get through it. If it decided that you weren't worthy enough, you would die in it. And if you stayed for over thirteen hours, then you would become a part of it." Sarah paused for a moment.

"Anna, if you or Toby are here for over thirteen hours, then you will not be able to leave the labyrinth. You will become a part of it, stuck, and unable to leave. That's how Jareth became the Goblin King. The last Goblin King gave him a choice at the end of the thirteenth hour, and Jareth stayed, and slowly became the Goblin King. Once Jareth was the Goblin King, the old one slowly died. He became a part of the Labyrinth." Sarah stopped talking, and then held up a hand. "The hour comes close to an end. Jareth will be here soon. When he gets here I will go to help Toby. Once I've finished helping you both, I will leave the labyrinth for good. I've said it before, but this time I will really leave for good. I wish you luck in your life, Anna."

"Have a good talk?" Jareth asked as he appeared in the room. Anna stood up, and looked at him.

"Yes. I believe we have all had a good talk. I've learned a lot." Anna told Jareth.

"Goodbye Jareth." Sarah said as she faded away.

"Shall we go back to the other room?" Jareth asked Anna with a frown on his face.

"Yes." Anna said, and closed her eyes. This time she didn't feel anything, but when she opened her eyes, she was in the other room. Jareth was still frowning.

Then a clock chimed two, and Anna felt her body sway with the chimes.

Meanwhile in the Labyrinth Toby had gotten into a spot of trouble. Toby and Hoggle had climbed to the top of the ladder, and saw the skylight. The skylight was covered with a panel of glass that was double-paned. Toby stared at the glass for a few seconds while Hoggle looked down.

"How will we get out of here if there's no way out?" Toby asked out loud.

"Well. There's another way out. Look it there." Hoggle said and pointed. Toby looked and saw a small door in the ceiling about three feet away. If Toby stretched he might be able to reach the door. He reached out, and the door swung open. A giant shaggy head poked through.

"Ludo?" the being said and shook his head. His head disappeared again and a giant arm reached through and grabbed Toby. Toby was pulled from the ladder and through the door. He was gently laid on the ground while the being reached in to get Hoggle.

"Ludo! Hows you know that we were there?" Hoggle asked Ludo.

"Ludo know." Was the only answer Hoggle got. Hoggle waited for a longer answer but got nothing. While Hoggle and Ludo were talking Toby looked around. They were still in the Labyrinth evident by the walls all around them. The walls were white and made of stone. Toby took a few steps forward. Suddenly the group heard voices.

"But what if they don't believe you Josh?" A small feminine voice said.

"Then they don't believe me. There's not much I could do Lara." A boyish voice answered.

Within seconds a small goblin and a fairy walked around the corner. They stopped and stared at the small group standing there waiting for them. The goblin visibly gulped. Toby took a few seconds to study the goblin and the fairy. The goblin was about two feet tall, and brown. It had shoulder length black hair, and bright blue eyes. It was wearing a small black AC/DC t-shirt, and blue jeans. The fairy sat on the goblins shoulder. The fairy had long black hair, blue eyes, and wore a gauzy little dress that made room for her wings.

"My….my name is Josh." The little goblin started. "I wished my little sister away once, while I was babysitting her once. I was fifteen, and she was two."

"My name is Toby. My daughter wished herself away." Toby introduced himself.

"I know. I heard the king talking. I just wanted to let you know some things. I lost when I ran the Labyrinth. The king turned my sister, Lara into a fairy, and me into a goblin. We'll never be allowed to go home. Even if we do go home, everyone would be grown up now. And we'll never be more than a goblin and a fairy here. We've heard; from different people that this time the Labyrinth run is very important. It could change the way the Labyrinth is forever. We thought we'd offer our help to you." Josh said.

"Yes. We thought you might like some help through the most confusing sections of the labyrinth. I've been everywhere. And Josh has been in the parts that I haven't been in." Lara said.

"but you is a fairy. Fairies are pesky creatures thatd rather biteya than lookatya." Hoggle said in a rush. Lara floated up and over to Hoggle.

"But That's just the fairy soldiers. The rest of us are gentle. The fairies are all the babies that were not gotten back from the Goblin King. As we grow up we are given two choices; to either stay with our fairy families, which adopt us, or to go out and become warriors. Males and females. Those of us who are angry at what the King has done become soldiers. The rest of us try to find our brothers, sisters, babysitters, parents, or family or friends that wished us away to ask why they did what they did. Most of us that do that tend to stay with them." Lara told Hoggle. Hoggle was silent for a few minutes.

Then they all heard a clock chime twice, and Toby fell down in what seemed to be a faint….

A/N What's next? We'll hear more of Josh and Lara's story, We'll learn why Jareth is frowning. Sarah will show up a few more times before the end. We'll learn why Toby 'fainted' and how it happened. We'll learn more about the fairy culture, and we'll get a few insights into the goblin culture. We'll also learn a bit more about Jareth and how he got to be the goblin king later. For now….please review and tell me what you think. All reviews are welcome.


End file.
